La peur du danger est plus grande que le danger lui-même!
by AliceHNightmare
Summary: " Je met mes sentiments à la porte, parce que je veux votre bonheurs. Pardonne-moi... Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te l'avouer et à la fois vous protéger de ce que mon égoïsme pourrait engendrer." Natsume est amoureux de Ruka et lui cache ses sentiments pour le protéger de Persona. Mais une découverte de Mikan risque de faire s'effondrer des années de silence...


_Note: K_

_Paring: Natsume X Ruka_

_Disclamer: Tout est à Tachibana Higuchije!_

_Le Blabla d'Alice: Ce couple est très rare malgré la popularité de ce manga dans le monde de la FanFiction. C'est pourquoi, bien qu'il soit impossible et illogique, j'ai décider de lui porter un peu attention et de lui écrire un OS. Bien entendu, j'ai parfaitement conscience que les personnages seront OOC /Out Of Charactere/ car comme je viens de le dire, ce couple est illogique, il m'était donc impossible d'écrire en leur laissant leur caractère d'origine. Même Mikan est quelque peu OOC, c'est pour vous dire..._

* * *

_\- Maintenant... Et avant aussi, sans arrêt... Tu m'as posé la question du regard... Et moi, avec force... J'y ai répondu encore et encore dans mon cœur. T'avoir rencontré... Et être venu ici à l'académie, avec toi... Je ne l'ai pas... Regretté une seule fois._

_« cet amour est interdit...Je ne veux pas que tu souffres inutilement, à cause de moi...»_

_PDV NATSUME:_

T'avoir entraîner dans cette histoire... Je l'ai toujours regretté. Je vie avec la peur constante qu'un jour tu ne sois plus près de moi. Si je le dit, si quelqu'un découvre pars mégarde que je t'aime... Qui sais se que Persona pourrait te faire. Même si je dois mourir durant les missions, même si je dois écourter ma vie, je veux te protéger de tout se qui pourrais t'apporter souffrance! Tu as toujours était près de moi, depuis le début, tu m'as suivi dans cet enfer et aujourd'hui encore tu restes à mes cotés malgré les risques que cela peut engendrés. Pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas te protéger comme je le voudrais car maintenant nous ne sommes plus seul. Je ne peux pas laisser mes sentiments pour toi la mettre en danger. Je lui doit bien ça, elle doit rester loin de mes ténèbres...

Personne ne dois avoir vent de cet amour, votre vie entière en dépend. Je m'est mes sentiments à la porte, parce que je veux votre bonheur. Pardonne-moi. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te l'avouer et à la fois vous protéger de ce que mon égoïsme pourrait engendrer.

_PDV EXTERNE:_

Tout commença avec une dispute chaotique du duo le plus bruyant et pourtant tellement proche de la classe B. Alors que la salle de classe était se que l'on pourrais appeler «calme», bien que ce ne soit pas réellement le bon mot, deux tornades firent éruption dans la pièce fessant valser au passage les pauvres personnes devant eux et les tables par la même occasion. Le temps que tout le monde se remette de cette entrée fracassante on pouvais déjà entendre les cris d'une certaine mandarine et les insultes taquine d'un bel ébène:

\- NATSUME VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Dans tes rêves culotte à pois!

Vous l'aurez compris, ceux qui font tout se grabuge à seulement 8 heure du matin sont le duo le plus inséparable et pourtant tellement différent de l'académie Alice: Sakura Mikan et Hyuuga Natsume.

La classe étant habituer à ce grabuge matinal ne changea rien à son comportement, laissant gentilement les deux "meilleurs amis" s'entre-tuer. Mais après quelques secondes où Mikan ne se décidait pas à faire taire ses cries un poing vola à travers la pièce et vint toucher de pleins fouet le visage déjà rouge de colère de la jeune mandarine. Hotaru apparu l'instant d'après.

\- Tu fais trop de bruit...

N'accordant pas un regard de plus à la masse molle étalée sur le sol l'inventrice se tourna vers Natsume qui entre temps était parti s'assoir aux côtés de Ruka, trop fatigué d'avoir couru et occupé à lire son manga, le tout, les pieds sur la table.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi elle hurlait à la mort? Demandz t-elle clairement en s'avançant vers le Hyuuga.

\- Parce qu'elle est idiote... Répondit-il comme si cela était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

\- C'est pas vrais! Hurla Mikan en se redressant d'un coup fessant sursauter toute la classe. Ce crétin a mit de la teinture dans mon shampoing résultat j'ai les cheveux vert "kaka"*!

\- Kaki … Rectifia Natsume sans pour autant contredire les dires de sa partenaire.

\- Ce qui explique de bonnet sur la tête en pleine été... Marmonna Hotaru.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Narumi pour faire irruption dans la classe son sourire débile habituelle posé sagement sur le visage.

\- Coucou mes petite choux! Je suis là! Le cour peut commencer... Heum... Mikan pourquoi tu as un bonnet sur la tête?

\- Narumi-sensei! Hurla la susnommée en allant pleurer dans les bras de son professeur. Natsume m'a teint les cheveux en vert!

\- Kaki... Précisa t-il. Mais ça part à la douche. À condition de ne pas réutiliser le shampoing... Dit-il en étouffant un rire avec sa main.

La jeune mandarine se tourna vers le noiraud, le regard remplit de détermination.

\- Tu me le payeras Natsume!

Personne ne la pris en sérieux et après une journée de cour haute en couleurs vert... "kaka". Chaque élève vague à ces occupation du soir. Certains font leurs devoirs, d'autre lisent, parlent entre amis... Mais Mikan elle a d'autre projet.

Voilà pourquoi notre chère mandarine national se trouve actuellement devant la porte de la chambre de son partenaire préalablement envoyé en mission périlleuse par Persona. Mais là n'est pas vraiment la question. Mikan sait mieux que quiconque qu'il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la chambre de Natsume sans recevoir une boule de feu en pleine tête au retour du concerné. Pourtant, tout t'en sachant cela, la jeune fille tourne doucement la poignet pour ne pas faire de bruit et alerter la gardienne du dortoirs des garçons.

Une fois dans la chambre elle commence à fouiller les armoires, étagères et tiroirs à la recherche de découvertes humiliantes sur Natsume qu'elle pourrais utilisée comme outil de chantage pour lui soutirer des excuses.

Pourtant après plusieurs minutes de recherche, elle est forcée de s'avouer vaincue. Il n'y a rien d'étrange et encore moins embarrassant dans cette chambre...

\- Il reste toujours le bureau... Murmura t-elle pensive. Même si je doute qu'il y est quelque chose dedans...

Néanmoins elle s'avance tout de même, commençant à tirer les tiroirs un à un. Rien... Du moins dans les deux premier. Le troisième est légèrement ouvert et la rousse peux distinguer dessus tout un système de verrouillage complexe. Heureusement pour elle que Natsume avait oublié de le fermer.

Contente de sa trouvaille, elle tire sur la poignet du dernier tiroir qui s'ouvre dans un léger grincement.

\- C'est quoi tout ça?!

L'emplacement de bois est remplis d'un nombre incalculable de photo de Ruka. Dans des tas de situation différente! En classe, à la piscine, pendant des sorties en ville, déguisé et même endormit!

La rousse sait sans grand mal que toutes ces photos viennent de la collection d'Hotaru. Natsume a du se ruiner pour toutes les collecter. Mais en cherchant un peu dans tout le paquet la rousse en trouve une un peu floue qui n'a sans doute jamais été prise par Hotaru.

\- C'est Natsume qui a pris celle-là?...

Dessus, Ruka était assied dans l'herbe avec son lapin sur le genoux et tirant son bras vers l'arrière, comme si il voulais attraper quelque chose. Mikan constata après coup que la fameuse chose était en faite une carotte. Sûrement pour le lapin.

Remarquant une tâche d'encre vers le bas de l'image la mandarine tourne la photo et son cœur se soulève en voyant l'inscription devant ses yeux.

_« Cet amour est impossible... »_

_PDV NATSUME:_

Personna c'est encore bien amusé à mes dépends! Infiltré un manoir ultra sécuriser par des centaines de gardes... Je peux certes contrôler le feu, mais je ne suis pas invincible! Une douche s'impose... Bordel! Je suis couvert égratignures! Ça va me prendre des heures pour tout désinfecter!... Hm? Pourquoi la lumière de ma chambre est allumé? Je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir éteinte... Si je chope celui qui est entré!

Boule de feu à la main je m'avance en silence jusqu'à atteindre la porte. Je me prépare à l'ouvrir mais une voix que je ne connais que trop bien me prend de cour.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Natsume?

Je me décrispe et fait disparaître le petit halo de feu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre Mikan?

Mon ton est froid, légèrement réprobateur. Mais elle ne semble pas y prêter attention se tournant juste vers moi avec un regard remplit de reproche. Elle m'en veut encore pour le coup du shampoing?

\- Plus tard les explications, ce que je viens de trouver mérite plus mon attention... Dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers le as une explication?

Je suis son doigt du regard et là tout mon corps se fige... C'est un rêve pas vrai?

\- Tu comptais me cacher ça encore longtemps?... Tes sentiments pour Ruka?

Aucun "piou" n'a été utiliser et je la connais assez pour savoir que cette façon de parler signifie qu'elle est on-ne-peu-plus sérieuse dans ses propos. Que dois-je faire? Nier? Lui dire la vérité?

Non! Je ne peut pas faire ça! Si Ruka est au courant Persona voudra sa peau! Je ne veux plus voir de la tristesse ou de la douleurs sur leurs visages. Ils sont se que j'ai de plus chère au monde! Si cette vérité se sait, qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir de Ruka? Mikan a déjà beaucoup souffert à cause de moi! Je ne veux plus que ce genre de chose se reproduise! Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout joue contre moi? J'ai juré, juré devant dieux que j'endurerais toute les souffrances de cette putain de vie pour leurs sourires! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il que tout s'écroule maintenant?... Alors que j'avais réussit à faire taire mes sentiments et mon amour... Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle découvre tout?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Dis-je en essayant de maitriser mes tremblement.

Depuis quand cette fille que je connais si bien me terrifie tant?

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Tu l'aimes?

À l'entente de sa question je réalise ma position. Cette fois je ne peut plus fuir la réalité ,je ne peut plus la cacher! Ou du moins plus à elle... Alors je me rétracte, comme toujours dans les situations où je n'est pas le contrôle, et commence à parler d'une voix froide et accusatrice en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre?! Tu t'attend à quoi? Que je te dise que je l'aime. Que je l'aime de toute ma putain mon âme dont tout le monde croit que je suis dépourvu?! Avec ce cœur que je croyais ne plus avoir? Que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie? Plus que n'importe qui au monde?

\- Je n'en attendais pas tant... Dit-elle imperturbable.

\- Toujours... _Je murmure sans l'écouter_... Mais j'ai toujours tût cet amour pour protéger ce que j'avais de plus précieux sur cette terre... Lui et toi...

Quand je lui prête à nouveau attention, la seule chose que je vois est le regard le plus froid et dur de cette fille qui est la plus précieuse à mes yeux.

\- Nous protéger de quoi? Demanda t-elle en levant un sourcille.

\- Si...Si quelqu'un viens à savoir que j'aime Ruka... Persona sera forcément au courant par n'importe quel moyen! Et si il le sait ils vous fera du mal à tout les deux!

Son regard s'adoucit à la vue des larme me bordant les yeux et un doux sourire prend place sur son visage alors qu'elle s'avance vers moi me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Natsume..._ Elle me sert un peut plus fort contre elle. _Je te l'ai déjà dit de millions de fois, et Ruka aussi... On connais les risques que l'on encoures en restant à tes cotés et si on l'est toujours c'est parce que l'on tien à toi!... Arrête de toujours souffrir en solo Natsu'... Alors qu'on n'est trois, tu portes toujours le fardeau de la douleur tout seul... Nous... On voudrais te soulager de ce poids au moins un peu, partager tes souffrances et pouvoir t'aider... Arrête de toujours vouloir nous protéger en te mettant en danger. Si on n'est là, avec toi, c'est justement pour que tu arrêtes de toujours endurer toute cette souffrance tout seul...

\- Je ne veux plus vous voir souffrir. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

\- Tu nous fait plus souffrir en restant constamment seul! Dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Mais!

\- Et arrête avec tes "Mais"! T'es vraiment borné à la fin! Dit-elle sèchement en se détachant de moi. Je pense plutôt que si tu ne veux pas avouer à Ruka que tu l'aimes c'est plus parce que tu as peur!

\- Peur?

\- Oui, peur! Tu as peur que si Ruka te rejette tu te retrouves à nouveau seul! Tu as juste peur de lui avouer que tu l'aimes parce que tu as peur de souffrir davantage alors que tu t'es habitué à endurer la souffrance de taire tes sentiments!... Tu dit que si tu les caches c'est pour notre bien mais, en vérité, c'est uniquement pour te protégé toi même d'une douleur que tu devra peut-être supporter!

Sous le choc de la révélation mon cerveau choisit de se mettre en mode pause... Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Enfin si peut-être une fois. Mais ça me paraissait tellement absurde que je n'y avais pas prêté plus attention... J'ai enduré tellement de souffrance depuis ma naissance que je ne pensais pas que ce genre de douleurs puisse encore me toucher... Pourtant, maintenant que ces mots viennent d'elle, je me rend compte que c'est la vérité... J'ai tellement peur que Ruka me déteste si je lui avoue que je l'aime... J'ai peur qu'il sois dégoutter de cet amour sale et qu'il m'abandonne! Mikan à raison je ne cherchais que des excuses pour empêcher la souffrance de m'atteindre et je me mentais à moi même pour ne pas pleurer face à la réalité. J'avais tellement peur que je m'étais convaincu qu'en cachant mes sentiments je n'aurais pas mal, que je n'avais pas mal! Mais en vérité je souffre! Terriblement! Chaque jour qui passe, que je passe à ces cotés et une torture! Je rêve de pouvoir l'embrasser et lui dire que je l'aime. Mais la peur de le perdre et tellement présente que s'en m'en apercevoir, je me suis menti à moi-même... Je suis vraiment...

\- Lamentable, misérable, complètement crétin...

\- C'est exacte!... Mais tu sais Natsume... Quand on n'est amoureux, c'est normale d'être idiot! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors si toi t'est idiote tout le temps c'est parce que t'es amoureuse? Demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est ça fou toi de moi! Dit-elle vexer. N'empêche, tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement._ Elle marqua une pause. É_coute bien ça: mon grand-père me disais toujours quand j'étais petite que "La peur du danger est souvent plus grande que le danger lui-même." Médite là-dessus! Dit-elle en sortant avec le sourire.

Elle a finalement réussit à avoir le dernier mot cette teigne! Mais dans un sens je me sent un peut soulagé d'avoir pu parler de ce sentiment oppressant avec quelqu'un. Même si le problème, lui, reste toujours d'actualité.

_Pdv Externe:_

Le lendemain Natsume décida de déserté les cours pour réfléchir laissant dans incompréhension la plus totale ces amis. Et alors que tout le monde se demandais pourquoi le bel ébène s'était absenté Mikan elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin... Il est vrai que Natsume est borné et que de temps en temps, lui balancer la vérité en pleine figure peux lui être bénéfique. Pourtant, la Mandarine trouvait qu'elle avait était un peu trop loin... Le regard de Natsume était empreint de peur et de douleur hier soir et elle se demandait si son partenaire avait tenu compte de ses dires ou si, au contraire, il s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même...

Pendant que la détentrice de l'Alice de L'annulation se questionnait Natsume, lui s'était enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre après avoir prié la directrice du dortoir de ne pas le déranger. Assied sur son lit au drap et couverture noir, il fixait quelques unes de photos de Ruka. Son sourire rayonnant et joyeux lui compressait le cœur...

Depuis son arrivé à l'Académie Alice, Natsume n'avait jamais versé une seule larme. Hors aujourd'hui, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés tant il avait pleuré. Pleurer de tristesse, de désespoir, mais surtout de haine. Une haine envers l'Académie, son destin, cet amour impossible mais surtout une haine envers sa propre personne...

Et alors qu'il souffla pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement pour laisser apparaître la silhouette fine et sombre de Ruka! À cette vue, Natsume tenta précipitamment de cacher les photos dans son dos fessant légèrement sourire le jeune blond. Natsume gêné par de simples photos? Il aura vraiment tout vu.

\- Pas la peine de la cacher, je suis au courant. Souffla t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Comment? C'est Mikan qui t'en a parler?! Demanda t-il en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

Nouveau sourire de la part de la du jeune homme blond qui réprima un rire. C'est vrai que voir le célèbre glaçon Natsume Hyuuga rougir pour si peu était très amusant. Décidément, plus le temps passait et plus Ruka le trouvait attendrissant. Doucement il continua de parler en s'approchant du lit.

\- Non. Je l'avais deviné.

\- Impossible! J'ai tout fait pour le cacher! La preuve, Mikan n'était même pas au courant!

\- Tu peux tromper facilement Mikan et les autres mais pas moi. Murmura t-il doucement. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont tu me regarde pour comprendre que ton amour dépasse une simple affection amical. Dit-il calmement.

\- La façon dont je te regarde?

Natsume ne savait pas si il fessait bien de répondre de cette manière. À l'entendre on pouvait croire qu'il affirmait les dires de son homologue.

\- Oui. _Il sourit. _Quand tu regardes Mikan, c'est un regard doux et protecteur que tu as. Avec moi c'est... Différent. Tout le monde sais que si on n'a le malheurs de lever la main sur moi ont peut déjà creuser sa tombe ou pire s'enterrer direct.

\- C'est pareil pour Mikan! Tenta t-il de se défendre.

\- Ah bon? Quand Hotaru la frappe tu ne dis rien. Pourtant, la semaine dernière quand elle ma attaqué avec une de ses inventions, tu lui a brûlé la main... Dit-il calmement.

Natsume grogna. Il ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. Son côté protecteur ressortait bien plus avec Ruka qu'avec Mikan. Cette preuve de son amour était indéniable...

Alors qu'il pensais en avoir finit avec son amour, il sentit un poids sur le lit. En tournant la tète, il croisa le regard de Ruka à l'autre bout:

\- De quoi as-tu peur Natsume? De te prendre un râteaux? De perdre ta réputation de rebelle? Ou alors... De me perdre moi?

\- Je n'ai peur de rien! C'est juste que deux garçons ensemble c'est contre nature!

Le regard jusque-là taquin de Ruka changea pour devenir plus hautain. Étrangement se regard créa un frisson d'excitation chez le brun. Comme si c'était le moment d'être excité!

\- Ah, la bonne excuse! Ça sonne tellement faux que même Mikan n'y croirait pas! Dit-il froidement, il voulait bien être prévenant mais là, Natsume allait loin dans la mauvaise fois.

\- Si tu est venue pour me faire la leçon tu peux repartir! Dit celui-ci froidement en détournant le regard vers la porte.

Le blond soupira, se relava du lit mais continua de fixer son ami dans les yeux.

\- Si je suis venu, c'est parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire. Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas m'entendre, je garde ça pour moi. _Il se détourna._ Salut!

\- Ruka attend! Dit-il en le retenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Peut-être, depuis le début, notre relation est loin d'être celle de simple meilleurs amis...

Natsume regarda Ruka comme un chaton perdu. Celui-ci sourit, comprenant que sont meilleur ami avait besoin de plus d'explications.

\- «T'avoir rencontré. Et être venu ici à l'académie, avec toi. Je ne l'ai pas, regretter une seule fois.»... Rien qu'avec ça moi, j'aurais déjà compris...

Natsume frémis ayant du mal à y croire. Ruka était-il entrain de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait?...

\- Explique...

\- Bordel! Mais tes vraiment con quand il s'agit d'amour ma parole! Un simple ami ne t'aurait pas suivi dans cet école alors qu'il savais qu'il allait y souffrir. Un simple ami ne resterait pas avec toi alors que tout le monde te méprise! Il ne te suivrait pas n'importe où en sachant parfaitement qu'il peut mourir si TOI tu fais la moindre connerie! Un simple ami ne te ferait pas autant confiance. Il ne laisserait pas sa vie entre tes mains!_ Il reprit son souffle... _La vérité est que je t'aime tellement que, si tu me demandais de te suivre en enfer, je le ferais! Lâcha t-il en bougeant les bras dans tout les sens comme pour évacuer un trop plein de frustration.

\- Et que suis-je censé comprendre?

\- Ce que tu dois comprendre: C'EST QUE JE T'AIME ABRUTI!

Réalisant ce qu'il avait dit Ruka rougit. Ça y ai, il l'avait dit... Trois ans à se retenir en vain... Il venait de tout déballé comme ça, d'un coup... Ne sachant quoi faire face au regard vide de son homologue Ruka préféra choisir la fuite et sorti sans demander son reste.

La porte claqua laissant Natsume debout pétrifier au milieux de sa chambre. Ruka l'aimer, c'était impossible! Pourtant il venais de l'entendre de sa bouche!

Doucement il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il voulait courir, le rattraper mais il avait tellement peur qu'il était incapable de bouger. Valait-il mieux laisser Ruka seul et l'évite?. Valait-il mieux faire en sorte qu'il le déteste? Ainsi il serait en sécurité... Loin de lui, loin de Persona, loin de tout danger!... Mais lui en serait-il plus heureux? Non certainement pas... Mais l'idée des souffrances que devrait enduré Ruka après ça le terrifiait!

_« La peur du danger... Est souvent plus grande que le danger lui même»_

Natsume releva la tète, stoppant ses sanglots. Au diable le danger et les souffrances! Si Ruka pleurait à l'heure actuelle, c'était à cause de lui! Il se leva en trombe courant dans les couloirs de l'Académie à la recherche de son amour. Il fallait qu'il le voit! Qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait aussi! Il fallait qu'il le fasse avant qu'il soit trop tard!

Courant à perdre haleine Natsume fit le tour de l'école entière sans succès. Mais finalement, il le trouva près de la foret bordant l'école. Assied contre un arbre, Ruka recroquevillé sur lui même, pleurait à chaud de larme.

Natsume eu un pincement au coeur. Lui qui ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, il était entrain de faire tout le contraire... Doucement il s'avança et le pris dans ces bras. Le blond ayant reconnu l'odeur caractéristique de son meilleur ami commença à se débattre lui hurlant de le lâcher. Il ne voulait pas le voir maintenant c'étais beaucoup trop embarrassant!

Soupirant pour lui-même l'ébène le plaqua contre l'arbre où ils étaient collés pour l'embrasser avec violence. Quand Ruka fut enfin calmé, Natsume le serra dans ses bras enfouissant sa tête dans son cou en murmurant des millier de "désolé" alors que les larmes perlés sur ses joues blanche. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Le blond eu un sourire doux et alors qu'il releva la tête de son désormais petit-ami pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux. Il souffla alors à son oreille d'un ton taquin que Natsume ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux entendre...

\- Alors quoi? Demanda t-il naïvement.

\- Tu le fais exprès hein..._ Il sourit._ Quelque chose que j'attend depuis des années mais que tu n'as jamais osé m'avouer. Murmura t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Hmm...

Doucement l'ébène posa ces lèvres sur celle du blond pour l'embrasser tendrement. Une fois le contacte rompu il se pencha à l'oreille pour lui murmurer un tendre «Je t'aime» auquel le blond répondit par un immense sourire. Ils ne pouvaient être plus heureux! Même si ce bonheurs promettait d'être de courte durée...

_Alors que les deux adolescents savourent leurs moments d'amour, un rire sombre et mauvais s'échappe doucement d'une ombre caché dans la forêt._

_\- Est bien on dirait que mon petit chat noir à trouvé chaussure à son pied... Il va falloir que je surveille cela de près... Nee Natsume?..._

_Et sur ces mots, l'ombre disparût en ricanant. _**_La réalité est parfois cruelle..._**

THE END

* * *

_Haru: Donc: tu nous a encore pondu un ramassis de conneries irréaliste..._

_Alice: J'avais prévenu. Mais au moins, je peux barrer ce couple de ma liste "Des couples improbables méritant une fiction."._

_Beyond: *Mange une part de tarte aux fraises* Il y a qui d'autre dans cette liste?_

_Alice: Hum... Kashino et Hanabusa de Yumeiro pâtissière, Terance et Archibalde de Candy Candy, Snake et Ciel de Kuroshitsuji, Livai et Hanji de Shingeki no Kyojin, Koro-sensei /Quand il était humain: SPOIL!/ et Karasuma de Assassination Classroom et d'autres que j'ai la flemme de citer. _

_Haru: Que des couples qui n'on aucune putain de logique..._

_Beyond: Hm... En y réfléchissant bien, certains on un bon potentielle..._

_Alice: À surveiller de près. _


End file.
